The Council's Blessing
by blossomjaj988
Summary: He may have gotten Elsa's blessing, but there is one group of people he has yet to do so. Kristoff and Elsa now face the council together to decide Kristoff and Anna's future. (Mainly because I couldn't handle a fic where the council simply said no cause let's be real, my babies belong together forever.)


Elsa stared at the doorway, knowing that today was not going to be an easy meeting to get through. She had known that this day would come but she had hoped that maybe it would be a bit later. To her, three years was barely any time but then again, she couldn't avoid this meeting forever. She paced patiently, well really impatiently, back and forth in front of the door trying to think about what she was going to say. Heavy weighted footsteps caught her attention, looking up to see Kristoff walking around the corner. He was messing with his collar, a habit the queen had picked up on as a nervous tick.

Elsa made her way towards him, causing him to look up from the floor and for her to see the nervousness in his eyes. She stopped in front of him and began to try and flatten the now slightly raised collar.

"Elsa, I'm nervous." He said quietly. Elsa smiled slightly,

"I can tell. You've worked your collar enough to make it stand up completely." He chuckled and she continued to press and flatten out the collar. Kristoff certainly dressed the part today with his casual yet prince like appearance. His shirt was freshly pressed, a burgundy red that matched well with his eyes. His pants were dark, adding to the dark demeanor of the shirt, but not too much. The black, freshly polished shoes shined in the sunlight coming from the nearby window. The gold sash that was strung across his body did the same, complimenting his blonde hair. He looked dashing to say the least. Elsa made a reminder to herself to let Anna see after the meeting; if the meeting went the way she wanted it to.

"No jacket?" She asked as she flattened the collar one final time.

"No. It made me itch and I just..." He paused, Elsa looking up at him as he looked down at his shoes. "I just didn't feel like myself. I felt like a fool." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You are not a fool, Kristoff." She said seriously, but her voice lightened as she smiled, "Quite frankly the jacket doesn't really fit you anyways. Anna isn't really a huge fan of it either, says it makes you look too—too noble." She caught his grin before it fell again.

"Maybe I should wear it then." Elsa squeezed his shoulder gently,

"No. I don't want them to see noble Kristoff, I want them to see the real Kristoff." He smiled at her, taking a deep breath as another set of footsteps came from behind them.

"Your Majesty, Sir," Kai said with a kind yet noticeably nervous smile, "The council is ready." Elsa turned back to Kristoff, seeing his brow furrow.

"It's going to be fine. Just stand beside me and just stand like you would at the balls. There is a very small chance you will have to speak because I will be doing most of the talking. If by chance you do have to say something, just be honest. Remember, I want them to see the real Kristoff." She paused. "But do hold back on any sly remarks. We can exchange those later." He smiled and nodded towards her. She smiled at him again, "You're going to be fine, I promise."

"I hope so."

"Your majesty, when you're ready." Elsa turned, took a deep breath as she did before any meeting with the council and then looked back at Kristoff.

"Ready?" He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the door, finally turning back to her and smiling weakly.

"Do it before my nerves get the best of me." Elsa smiled, turned back and nodded to Kai who then opened the doors.

The men immediately stood at the sound of the doors opening, all bowing towards the door; a silent mutter of 'Your Majesty' echoing through the room.

It had been three years, and she was still unused to the idea of people calling her that title.

"As you were gentlemen." The men took their seats around the dark brown, wooden table, all facing her and Kristoff as they stood at the head of the table. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"My lords, I called you here today to discuss an important matter at hand. As you well know," She motioned towards Kristoff, "Sir Bjorgman has been courting my sister, and your princess, for well over three years now. He has escorted the princess for multiple balls and formal occasions, has met several foreign dignitaries, and has even traveled with the princess on behalf of political matters. It is safe to say that he has well proven himself beyond expectations that any of us had held when he first came here." She took a deep breath, making eye contact with every member as she did so, "He, as well as I, now come to you with another important request. Sir Bjorgman came to me months ago asking permission to propose to the princess. I then gave him my blessing and he, of course, proposed to my sister. He stands before you today to ask for your blessing of the marriage and overall approval of him becoming Prince Cohort to her Royal Highness. Seeing as I have already spoken my approval, it is now up to you, as the council, to hopefully do the same."

There was silence, and then a soft murmur of voices broke out. Elsa rested her hands in front of her, clutching them tightly as she felt her heart beat quicken as she saw the men look amongst themselves; for once, she was unable to read the emotion on their faces. She wished she could see how Kristoff was holding up, knowing the talking was most likely killing him. From the corner of her eye, she saw him standing still and looking forward, most likely at the wall instead of the men that were discussing the matter at hand.

"Your Majesty." Elsa held back from jumping as she looked to the man who spoke. It was Lord Davis; an elderly man who had been on the council for as long as she could remember. He was smiling at her; hopefully that was a good sign. "I know I can speak for myself, and quite possibly majority of the council, when I say that Sir Bjorgman has exceeded every expectation that I personally had for the man. I never expected such determination in someone, nor have I seen such care in understanding royal duties and the dreaded subject of politics." The man chuckled, and Elsa's shoulders relaxed, "Again, I may only speak for myself, but I would be honored to see her Royal Highness marry such a man of his stator." He turned now to face Kristoff, Elsa doing the same. He was till nervous, she could see it in his neck, but the words the man had said had made a slight difference; Kristoff was actually forming a weak smile at the man. "I approve of the marriage, and I believe there are several men at this table who would agree as well."

Elsa turned to face the Lords, watching as several, if not all nodded their heads in agreement; a few even murmuring 'Here, here.' But, she caught site of one man sitting in the far corner; a man whose head had not nodded and was carrying a very stiff frown. He was a younger man, older than Elsa but still young in the eyes of the council. He had only joined six years ago, which compared to everyone else, was hardly any time at the table at all.

"Lord Baldwin, I see that you have yet to speak nor show any sign of your feelings toward the matter." Elsa said sternly. The man looked to the queen, and her heart sped up again as she saw the judgmental look in his eyes.

"With all do respect your majesty," his voice said sharply. It was a harsh voice, and it was one that Elsa had found herself not very much enjoying hearing in the room. "As much as I would like to agree with all the men, I simply cannot." The men, including Kristoff who Elsa saw move out of the corner of her eye, stared at him.

"And why is that Baldwin. Don't tell me you're jealous?" Lord Higgins said from across the table. Higgins began to chuckle, "Why, I do remember the princess rejecting your request for a dance not so many balls ago." Several of the other men began to chuckle and exchange whispers. Elsa held back a giggle remembering the incident fondly. Anna was never a fan of the man and had described him, for a lack of better terms, 'down right creepy'. Elsa couldn't deny that her sister was right, there was something about him that just made Elsa's hair stand up whenever he spoke.

"Jealous? Hardly." He tried to hide the redness forming on his face, and Elsa swore she heard Kristoff's teeth grind together, "No, I am just concerned on the man's intentions is all."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Lord Roland said from beside him.

"I mean the man is a commoner." He said sternly. "How do we know that the man is not simply trying to wed the girl just to get into to power? How do we know that his true intentions are for only love and not for the possibility of the crown?"

Elsa gripped her hands harder, ice forming on the tips of her fingers. She struggled with holding back her aggravation, "I can assure you that his intentions are not of that nature."

"So you say." The Lord said, "How are we, the men of this council, supposed to trust such a man? Must we remember that the princess's judgment is not always on point when it comes to people, and the incident that proved so? It is well known she isn't exactly the brightest." Elsa heard a knuckle pop from Kristoff's general direction while she herself gripped her hands tighter, ice forming at her finger tips.

"Mind your tongue." Lord Roland hissed. Baldwin looked at him with his beady eyes,

"No I will not. I am being honest and truthful here, which is what everyone wants I presume." He turned his attention back to Kristoff, staring at him with a look of pure disgust. "Tell me, what makes you so special from all the other men, hm? What makes you so great that a princess would ignore any advances from any prince—"

"Or Lord apparently." Higgins whispered, causing a few of the men to laugh as Baldwin continued.

"Giving up the possibility of inheriting a royal throne and tying bonds and creating unity between two nations? What is it that the princess sees in you exactly?"

Elsa looked at Kristoff. She was afraid someone would want him to answer a question, but nothing like this. She could see him looking at the floor, his brow furrowed as he thought. His hands were twisting behind his back, gripping each other so tightly that his knuckles were white, and Elsa wanted nothing more than to run to him and show him support.

For a moment, she thought he wouldn't answer. But then, he looked up and looked right at Lord Baldwin.

"I know that I may not be a prince, or a Lord or any Duke. I know that I cannot provide her with things that a normal princess would receive if she were with any man other than myself. I know I am nothing more than a commoner in prince clothing in some of your eyes, and if I remain that way, well, that's fine." He looked away from Baldwin, standing straighter, "I-I know that I am not perfect, I know I am no prince, and I will never properly be no matter who I marry. But I don't care." His voice was strong and stern, his gaze was powerful and Elsa wanted to pat him on the back.

"It may seem hard to believe, but I don't want anything from An—uh—her Royal Highness." He looked down at the floor, "I don't want her money, her clothes, her royal treatments, her carriages; none of it. I don't care for it personally. If I had it my way, I would be standing in front of you in mountain gear." He chuckled to himself at the thought; Elsa smiled as he started again,

"But I'm not." He looked back up, "I'm not because I would sacrifice comfort to be with her. These past three years have been—well—different to say the least but I have loved every minute of it. I love her, not because she is a princess, not because she is royalty, but because she is Anna. I love her for being just her, and not some perfect, pristine princess."

"Well, I wouldn't use perfection to describe her." Baldwin said in a low whisper, but it was loud enough. Elsa turned sharply to him and felt ice forming at the edge of her fingers.

"She may not be perfect to you, Sir, but she is to me." Kristoff said sternly. "Maybe that's why she ignored your advances."

Elsa saw the confidence in Lord Baldwin's face fall immediately and heard a small gasp along with a few chuckles. Elsa bit her cheeks to hide her smile; oh, he had got him there. She heard Kristoff growl,

"Look I know I'm not perfect and I'm not ideal but I'm not asking for that. I just…I just want to be able to marry the woman that I love. That's all. I know I'm not good enough and probably never will be, but, if she thinks I am then that is all that matters."

Baldwin was quiet, in fact, the whole room was. No one said a word. Elsa scanned the room and saw the men looking at Kristoff with pride in their eyes; a few even had smiles. Never in her life had this room been filled with this many smiles from what Elsa could remember. Then again, they never really smiled in their meetings. It was always so serious, so politically correct; this broke every political boundary that was formed. I mean it's not every day nearly an entire table of politicians smiled.

"Well, gentlemen, I say we put this to a vote." Elsa took a step forward, "All those in favor of the marriage between my sister, her Royal Highness, Anna, and Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, please raise a hand."

She heard Kristoff take a breath and hold it, and Elsa couldn't help but do the same. She watched the table warily, knowing they needed a unanimous decision for something of this nature. Elsa followed the line of chairs, looking at every man as their decision was made. Her eyes stopped at Baldwin, looking at his fellow men with a stern, ungrateful look. Elsa gripped her hands harder as she waited for his decision, closing her eyes for a mere moment until,

"Well, I guess that does it." She opened her eyes to the sound of Lord Davis' voice. He turned to face Kristoff, who had yet to release his breath, or open his eyes for that matter.

"Sir Bjorg—Kristoff, may I call you Kristoff?" His eyes opened, and Kristoff looked and nodded to the man. Davis smiled, "I wish you, on behalf of this council a very happy marriage and may I say I hope to see more of you in this council room. We could use a man like you." Kristoff gulped and Elsa giggled lightly, and turned to the Lords.

"I believe that can be up for another time. Gentlemen, I believe that our meeting is adjourned." She said with a smile. The men got up from their chairs. All came to congratulate Kristoff on his engagement, except for Baldwin who quickly slithered out of the room, as he usually did when he lost a debate. As the last of the men left, bowing towards Elsa as they left the room, Elsa walked over to Kristoff.

"Well that wasn't too terrible." She said with a smile, Kristoff snorted

"Yeah, sure. I'm just glad it's over."

"Now you know how I feel."

"And I am so sorry you have to deal with this every day. Especially that little creep in the corner." Elsa laughed,

"Baldwin is definitely a least favorite but I manage I suppose. I give him enough shard remarks to help him remember his place, much like you did actually." Kristoff chuckled.

"Thank you for your help Elsa." She smiled kindly at him,

"It is no problem at all Kristoff. I'm happy to help you, and it's the least I can do for how you are with my sister. She loves you dearly and I know you do too." He smiled,

"That I do."

"You better." He laughed,

"It's kind of hard not to be completely honest."

"That is true." Elsa turned to the door, Kristoff close at her heals. "Now we have a bigger problem to attend to."

She heard Kristoff stop dead in his tracks, his breath catching,

"Uh—what—what would that be?" Elsa held a laugh and looked over her shoulder with a devilish smile,

"Who is going to be the one to tell Anna?"


End file.
